


Ethan Nestor oneshots

by Thefreestyle



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Crankgameplays(youtube)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefreestyle/pseuds/Thefreestyle
Summary: Oneshots with Ethan Nestor, some are from prompts and requestsIf you have a suggestion write to me in the comments!





	1. The Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ahead, Ethan being a whiny blueberryboy
> 
> “This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”
> 
> “Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”  
> Found on www.thefakereadhead.com >prompt library>100-200>nr 135

“Eth, babe, wake up! we’re going hiking today remember?”  
He groaned at you from his cave of sheets and pillows before croaking out a tired “do I really have to come with you?”

He had taken your offer to join you on one of your weekly 10K hikes but seemed rather regretful now that ‘wake-up-time’ was 5:30 AM.

“Well if you don’t wanna come with me you could have said so yesterday, it’s too late now so c’mon bubba, let’s get a move on!” You pulled the sheets off his tired body fairly easily. He shivered before a gentle “was that really necessary?” slid its way out from his pale lips. “I suppose not but at least now you have motivation to race me!” 

You slid out of the bedroom and got started in the kitchen while you heard slow footsteps and drawers opening and closing from the bedroom. You made a smoothie for each of you. Yours was with y/f/berry, milk and banana while Ethans was pear, banana, cinnamon and water. You poured them both into bottles and put them into your backpacks alongside a bottle of water, a bag of trail-mix and a protein bar. Setting the GPS to take you to the Topanga State Park Trail you go into the bathroom next. 

“Are we like not having breakfast before going out?” You had small bowl of grainy cereal as you always did and told Ethan to get the same, “but I’ll still be soooo hungry” he complained. “Well sweetie if I can then so can you! Now get moving, I’d like to be at park early so we can avoid a heat stroke on the way back from the peak.” You smiled at him before brushing your teeth and hair and taking a short shower. 

You arrived at the park at 6 AM and although Ethan was still looking a little worn out he seemed ready to get walking. And so you got started on the 7 mile hike.

TIME JUMP(1,5 miles into the hike)

“This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.” Ethan complained, despite the fact that he had made the decision to join you on his own.

“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”

“But It’s so warm!!! I think I’m gonna dieeeee” he continued complaining for 5 more minutes before you told him to shut up. He pouted at you and and you finally budged. "Fine! We'll take a break. You have exactly 5 minutes and then I'm gonna keep walking, with or without you" he groaned at the idea but sat down in silence. You decided to sit down with him after about a minute. "If you're so tired we can just go home and cuddle instead?" you suggested to the tired 21 year old who nodded and you answered "let's get down again then yeah?"


	2. Chronic pain!Reader/Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary/+Request: “the reader and Ethan went out somewhere all day the day before, then Ethan kind of pampers the reader who is now too tired and sore to leave the house?” - @WantonWordWitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not a lot and I don’t really know how chronic pain works. I hope I’m not way far off. Enjoy!
> 
> (yf/m) is your favorite movie  
> (yf/f) is your favorite food

“ouuuuuurrrrrggggghhhhhh” you groaned at your smiling boyfriend. “what’s wrong babe? you eat something bad at the park?” he questioned, a concerned look overtaking his face. “ I’m fine i guess, it’s just my chronic pain that’s acting up more because of the trip.” He tightened his arms around you before standing up and declaring that he would dedicate the entire day to making sure you were in perfect health. Especially because he wanted you to be ready for your anniversary which was coming up in a few weeks. 

“I’ve made Bacon and eggs for my darling.” He sang as he entered the bedroom carrying a try with a large breakfast. “Thank you! Oh you absolute babe of a boyfriend! Mwah” you blew him a kiss “ why don’t you come back into bed and help me eat all this food?” ´He eagerly agreed and jumped onto the bed, missing your pained legs by a few inches. 

-After breakfast-

“Feel better after some food babe?” you shook your head and explained, “the pain isn’t really food related, it comes from like a lot of movement and so, walking around for those 5 hours yesterday was probably not a good idea…” he looked down but beamed when he came up with something for the two of you to do. Something that would require minimal movement but include maximal fun.  
Mario Kart.

And boy did you have fun! You played mario kart and Ethan somehow persuaded you to make it a video. After having played for a while you got tired and the both of you were hangry, so naturally you ordered a hawaii pizza. 

When the pizza had arrived you snuggled up on the couch with Ethan and watched (f/m) while he edited the video that you had recorded earlier.

-The day after-

“Feeling better this morning honey?” Ethan croaked as he stepped into your bedroom carrying coffee. “A bit, I doubt it’s gonna be gone until late tonight or maybe tomorrow.”

He shot a loving yet pitying look your way before going to the bathroom to get ready.

When he got back from the bathroom you went out into the bathroom and showered as well as brushing your teeth. You went into your room and dressed casually as you were just staying at home for the day due to the inhabilitation that came with your chronic pain.

Ethan had to go film with Mark and Tyler but had already made sure that you had everything that you could possibly need during the day, including more painkillers(you had taken the last ones yesterday) and (yf/f). You were always very thankful for Ethan and you always made sure he knew just how appreciated he was;).

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO! Here's my first post on here! whaddya think? tell me right down below and please feel free to send me any suggestions!
> 
>  
> 
> If you feel like looking at more of my writing some of it is posted on Wattpad where you can find me at Thefreestyle.


End file.
